


¡Revolución!

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Histórico, M/M, draco es un revolucionario, france before pants, francia pre rev. francesa, referencias a los miserables a por tonelada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Draco es un revolucionario con una misión y Harry se sacrifica por su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Revolución!

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic de la ida de olla, comenzó con el pedido de que fueran damas de compañía de Pompadour, y hm, de ahí Los Miserables me atacaron y bueno, qué voy a hacer. Escrito para el Fluffyfest 2013, organizado por hd-español.

  
— Es por Francia y la República.  
  
— Sí, seguro. Nada que ver con rebeldías adolescentes, porque eres muy francés.  
  
— ¡VIVE LA REPÚBLIQUE, PANSY!  
  
Está en negación y se rehúsa a abrir los ojos, incluso mientras siente las manos de Pansy entrelazándose en sus cabellos con delicadeza.  _“Vamos, Draco”_ , le habían dicho sus compañeros _“dos doncellas de Pompadour van a huir esta noche a París. Necesitamos a alguien adentro”_  y Draco, por alguna estúpida razón, se paró y dijo,  _“por Patria”_. Puede que haya estado ligeramente intoxicado, y que no fuese el único que lo supiera, y que Blaise se riera macabramente cuando Draco brindó por Francia y la futura libertad e igualdad para todas las clases.  
  
La cuestión es que, al margen de las trágicas circunstancias de la vida de Draco Malfoy, las consecuencias son siempre peores.  
  
— Listo, Draco.  
  
Abre los ojos y ve su reflejo en el espejo, el cabello trenzado con pequeños encajes; la habitación de la casa en que están es una explosión de cosas para que sea doncella, vestidos sencillos de servicio, delantales, zapatos de estilo que se han juntado con este fin. Pansy luce curiosamente satisfecha mientras moldea un poco más su cabello hacia el final de la trenza.  
  
El culpable tiene que ser su cabello, diantres, largo y sedoso, dorado como si hubiese sido tejido en oro. Hay tantas doncellas rubias y blancas que sería muy sencillo pasar desapercibido, al menos lo justo y necesario para ganarse la confianza de Pompadour. La trenza hecha por Pansy llega a la altura de sus omóplatos, dándole un aire ciertamente femenino, y aunque Draco maldice la tradición Malfoy de jamás cortarse el cabello, tiene que admitir que probablemente haga una chica muy guapa una vez que Pansy termine con él.  
  
Aunque no está seguro de cómo va a ayudarlo eso en ganarse la confianza de Pompadour. ¿A lo mejor peinándola y duchándola constantemente? Hm, ¿trayéndole panecillos? ¿Qué hace una doncella real, caray?  
  
— Corsé o no corsé, esa es la cuestión. Probablemente te veas como una tabla sin él.  
  
—…  
  
— Por Francia y la república, querido.  
  
— Voy a castrar a Blaise.  
  


  
— Vamos, hombre, necesitamos el dinero.  
  
— No, Ron, si nos descubren qué. ¿No puede ir Hermione? Sería un buen puesto para ella.  
  
Ron lo mira escéptico, ambos sentados en la mesa del hogar que comparten con la familia de Ron. Lo más crudo del invierno aún está por llegar y Rose, la hija de Hermione y Ron, es de contextura frágil. No sobrevivirá el crudo invierno de París a menos que tengan lumbre para calentar su habitación.  
  
— Es en Versalles, Harry. En el campo, y sirviendo en la corte real. Hermione los asesinaría en su sueño, y quién cuidaría de Rose, yo trabajo, camarada. Mamá ya no está, y a ninguno le saldría esto.  
  
— Ron, yo también tengo un trabajo.  
  
— No paga ni la mitad que este, hermano. Además piensa, no funcionaría conmigo, nos echarían al vuelo.  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, pero no es más que solo imagen. Ya sabe que tendrá que hacerlo; no hay manera en que permitiría que le sucediese algo a Rose, y es verdad, Hermione es demasiado anti realista como para trabajar en la Corte y no involucrarse en alguna rebelión. No se pueden permitir eso.  
  
— Vamos, Harry.  
  
— Lo haré, joder.  
  
— Bueno, Ginny dejó vestidos antes de marcharse campante, así que… ¿elige?  
  
Harry golpea su frente contra la mesa ante la mirada divertida de Ron y musita  _por qué, por qué_  en un tono cada vez más lastimero, hasta que sus quejas mueren en uno resignado. Habrá que subir con algún verdulero que vaya hasta Versalles, y ofrecerse a primera hora, no vaya a ser que se quede sin trabajo después de todo el esfuerzo. Su cabello es relativamente corto, y cuelga a la altura de sus clavículas, pero supone que puede explicar su largo con bastante facilidad.  
  
Va a tener que pedirle ayuda a Hermione, porque eso de pretender ser una doncella no va a ir a buen puerto sin ayuda. Oh, mierda,  _por qué_.  
  


  


  
Y cuando Draco cree que no hay hombre más desgraciado, con un corsé comprimiendo sus órganos vitales (favor gentilísimo de Pansy) en las frías horas de la mañana, tras haber entrado al palacio, lo ve.  
  
Ha sido aceptado al momento, con una carta de recomendación de lord Malfoy, ese aristócrata excéntrico que vive en Inglaterra, pero cuyas doncellas permanecieron en Francia, cuidando sus residencias. Asimismo Draco tiene una nueva apreciación de ser mujer, porque ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha tenido que correr rápidamente calle abajo porque algún tío con pinta sospechosa se le ha acercado con intenciones nada castas. Le han gritado un par de cosas indecentes, y ha tenido que morderse los labios y no soltar alguna grosería indigna de una doncella. O puede que haya golpeado en los testículos a alguno de esos maleantes repugnantes incapaces de respetar a una señorita. Y puede que se le haya salido de la boca la crianza parisina.  
  
Pero de eso nadie tiene pruebas, obvio, Danae Mallon es una doncella real, por favor.  
  
En fin, que tras una mañana enfrentando la vida femenina, mientras peina a Madame Pompadour en la cama, las faldas de la joven extendidas por esta y Draco cepillando su cabello sonriendo conforme la mujer le cuenta entre risas que Antonieta no logra que a su marido le interese compartir cama con ella, se abre la puerta a las habitaciones de Madame Pompadour.  
  
— Su nueva doncella, Madame.  
  
Y entra Harry Potter, con el rostro sonrojado, quizás de vergüenza, quizás por la incomodidad. Madame Pompadour no bate una pestaña, sonriéndole e invitándolo a arreglar sus vestidos, "que ha sido una elección tan sufrida”. Draco puede señalar el exacto momento en que Harry se percata de que es Draco, porque sus miradas se cruzan, los dedos de Draco aun acomodando los cabellos de la joven y Harry inhala violentamente, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.  
  
— Querida, te he preguntado cómo te llamas.  
  
Harry enrojece al segundo cuando la marquesa se dirige nuevamente hacia él y asiente. Inclina el rostro y Draco traga saliva, preocupado por el turno de los eventos y considerando qué tan suicida sería saltar por las ventanas.  
  
— Hazza, señorita.  
  
— Bienvenida, aquí está Danae, ¿No es preciosa? Se acaba de unir hoy, como tú. Ha sido una pena perder a mis antiguas damas, pero estoy segura de que vuestro trabajo será igual de dedicado.  
  
Madame de Pompadour es hermosa, de cabellos largos y oscuros, y Draco sabe que es amante del rey, pero es tan enérgica y gentil cuando habla de Antonieta que claramente no hay odio entre ellas. Draco pudo haber sido uno de esa corte, su nombre aún tiene peso, a pesar de la estadía de sus padres en Inglaterra, y a veces se entera de algunos sucesos por amigos de infancia, criados con el mismo lujo y dejadez tan clásico de los nobles franceses.  
  
Pero todo eso, toda su belleza, su educación, sus amoríos y su indiscreción se desvanecen de la mente de Draco cuando Harry vuelve a posar sus ojos en él, asintiendo.  
  
— Sí, marquesa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
  
La joven se ríe, sacudiendo un poco su cabello y le ordena que se encargue de llamar a las habitaciones de sus amigas, y que no se preocupe pues el paje la guiará. Harry abandona el cuarto con una reverencia, y sus manos están crispadas.  
  
Si Draco fuera una doncella de verdad, le faltaría el aire y sentiría debilidad en las rodillas, porque no es todos los días que el amor de tu infancia aparece frente a tus ojos después de años de separación. Madame Pompadour está curiosamente callada, y después de un rato, habla.  
  
— ¿Conoces a Hazza, Danae?  
  
— Se podría decir eso, señorita— musita Draco, su voz baja, tratando de no dejar salir los tonos más graves de su voz.  
  
— ¿La conocías mucho?  
  
Draco se ríe bajito, en un intento de ocultar su preocupación, y Madame Pompadour ríe con él mientras coloca sus manos sobre las de Draco, que aún reposan en su cabello y girándose para verlo. Su sonrisa es pícara y amable y le guiña el ojo.  
  
— Bueno, es tiempo de mi reunión con el Rey, Danae. Apresúrate.  
  
Es simple, trenzar el cabello (como Pansy le enseñó antes de mandarlo al Palacio) y adornarlo con perlas, y sus manos se mueven seguras, tras haberlo hecho durante días con Pansy. Le da espacio para pensar y es irónico, porque Lucius Malfoy se llevó a su familia a Inglaterra cuando descubrió que su hijo de catorce años se acostaba con el sobrino de la criada de la casa, Molly. No fue con furia, y no amenazó con desheredarlo, pero lo sentó, frío y tranquilo y le informó que había deberes que venían con ser parte de la corte. Le dijo  _“nos vamos a Londres, porque acá las revoluciones crecerán”_  y le dijo  _“nos vamos a Londres, porque tienes un deber que cumplir con tu familia”_. Se fueron una noche de invierno, cruzando el canal con el lujo acostumbrado, y Draco vio a Harry una vez más, Harry besó sus labios y se prometieron cosas tontas, cosas que se prometen cuando eres joven, y no sabes lo que es la vida y las decisiones.  
  
Se marchó con lágrimas que Narcissa enjuagó y consoló diciendo que el tiempo cura muchas cosas, y que todos tenemos un amor adolescente que estaba destinado a morir. Lo dijo como si supiera, como si ella también hubiese cometido ese error, y Lucius asintió; encogiéndose de hombros. _“Pero mira la felicidad que puedes encontrar”_ , dijo, y sonrío ante la risa encantada de Narcissa y por un segundo Draco pensó que estaría bien.  
  
Hasta ahora.  
  
Cuando termina de trenzarla, Madame de Pompadour se retira en toda su gloria, su paje al brazo, y Draco sabe que es la favorita de la corte, amante de Luis XVI, amiga de Antonieta y que su influencia puede lograrlo todo. No todos la tienen tan fácil. La noche cae rápida cuando tu única función está en bailes, y todo que haces es ordenar las habitaciones de una dama.  
  
Harry no vuelve por las habitaciones, así que Draco lo considera una suerte y se dispone a retirarse. Es tarde, y es poco probable que obtenga la información que desea en una noche. Es de esas misiones que duran meses, y Draco crispa las manos, porque la misión está por encima de su conflicto con Harry, esto es más grande que ambos y un amor de infancia truncado. Francia va primero, y Draco fue criado por gente que respetaba al rey, pero las voces son fuertes, y la Ilustración está en pleno vuelo, con Madame de Pompadour apoyando la cultura, a Diderot y la Enciclopedia. Las voces llegaron a Inglaterra y Draco quiso volver, no a cazar el fantasma de un amor de hace más de una década, sino en busca de libertad para la tierra que lo vio nacer, en busca de gloria.  
  
El pasillo está solitario cuando sale, y saluda a los pajes amablemente mientras avanza por el palacio. Hay habitaciones para sirvientes, en el ala norte, y Draco se resigna a no poder volver a París hasta próximo aviso, quizás hasta dentro de meses.  
  
Es la vida de un revolucionario, hombre, lujosa y llena de… vestidos.  
  
No se espera que una criada aparezca y lo arrastre dentro de una de las habitaciones. Desde luego que no se espera que al cerrar la puerta lo aprisione contra ella y el primer impulso que tiene es patear, pero es bloqueado, maldita falda de los demonios.  
  
—Draco.  
  
Oh Dios de alturas. Harry lo mira, y hay cierta desesperación en sus ojos, como si estuviese soñando o algo así.  
  
—Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra- qué haces acá, qué-  
  
Es ahora o nunca. No es tiempo de ser felices, no es tiempo de amar, es el tiempo de la revolución, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco cree en algo, y por primera vez, entiende lo que decía su padre con “deberes que cumplir”.  
  
—Tengo una misión, Potter. Quítate.  
  
Harry se queda helado, y pareciera que hubieran aspirado todo el oxígeno del cuarto. Pero Draco continúa, sabiendo que tiene que hacer esto.  
  
— Necesito que no interfieras en esto. Renuncia, retírate.  
  
Esta vez Harry se aparta y escupe al piso, con los ojos cerrados y las manos encogidas. Le toma un momento, pero cuando abre los ojos, hay furia contenida en ellos, odio incluso, y Draco siente que el corazón se le detiene en el pecho.  
  
— No jodas, Malfoy necesito el dinero. No todos somos ricos.  
  
Lo dice con amargura y sus manos van a la falda del vestido, como si lo limpiase, y Draco no puede verlo a la cara porque no podría hacer esto si lo viese sufrir.  
  
—Te pagaré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a ti y los pelirrojos.  
  
Harry se ríe, y su risa es un sonido seco, horrible y roto. A lo mejor él, como Draco, dejó pasar los años y no pudo olvidar. Pero Draco mató sus jóvenes esperanzas, aunque ahora aquellas luchen contra su pecho, susurrándole al oído que no puede ser tan difícil, que no puede ser tan malo que Harry se quede, que lo ayude, que esté con él.  
  
—No necesito tu dinero. Nunca lo necesité, imbécil.  
  
Agacha el rostro y camina hacia la puerta, girando el rostro y evitando a Draco, sin importar que este esté apoyado contra la puerta, la abre de un tirón. El movimiento es tan brusco que hace imposible que Draco no vea su rostro, y las lágrimas silenciosas que caen, desbordando ojos furiosos e impotentes. Es solo un momento y está fuera de la habitación, y Draco lo observa, aún quieto.  
  
Aún están vestidos de criadas, Draco siente la trenza en su cabello casi deshecha y los cabellos de Harry lucen desordenados, los mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Su vestido tiene arrugas, ahí donde crispó las manos, a pesar de sus intentos de aplanarlo, y luce frágil y enfurecido, y Draco siempre lo ha querido, lo ha querido en Francia, Inglaterra, en tiempos sencillos, y en aquellos más dolorosos, ha sido una memoria feliz y un adiós tortuoso.  
  
Así que es simple, mientras ve a Harry avanzar a paso rápido por el pasillo, correr detrás de él, sujetarle la muñeca y girarlo. Se ha secado los ojos con una mano, bruscamente, y hace fuerza, tratando de zafarse.  
  
—Qué demonios quieres,  _Danae_.  
  
Están en un pasillo, le recuerda. Cualquiera podría oírnos, vernos, y se revelaría quiénes somos. Pero Draco siente la desesperación en la boca de su estómago como si estuviese a punto de perder definitivamente a Harry y esta fuera la última chance de recuperarlo, de tener algo solo para él, alguien a quien amar, alguien que importe más que el ideal de Patria.  
  
—Perdona.  
  
Y lo besa. Harry se estremece y lo intenta empujar, así que Draco deja de besarlo, pero mantiene sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, respirando agitado. Harry deja de intentar apartarlo y descansa su propia cabeza contra el cabello de Draco, suspirando y rodeando su torso con sus brazos.  
  
—Idiota, nos pueden ver.  
  
—Positivo que Pompadour se folla a Antonieta, no hay preocupaciones por ahí.  
  
Se ríen; Harry se ríe, eleva el rostro de Draco y lo besa, suave, lento, y esto es. Esto es lo que Draco buscó tantos años después de marcharse y no  
pudo encontrar.Se quedan en silencio, en medio del pasillo, y finalmente, Harry pregunta-  
  
— ¿A qué- a qué misión te referías cuando..?  
  
—Vive la Repúblique! — musita por lo bajo Draco contra sus labios, frente contra frente y Harry niega con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. — Vive la France!  
  
—Oh Dios.  
  
  



End file.
